Akuban Knights: Episode 04
Recap 13th April, 1511 The family is still in Tal'Ushar. The local Sha'zhar representative, Seb, shows up at the palace to shares 6 spell books with Sami, collection from late wizards & scholars. He is told to return the books when he is done with them to any Sha'zhar Library, and to take good care of the books. The family head over the temple of Martha to get healed. Then they leave Tal'Ushar and head to Sandashar. 15th April, 1511 The family return to Sandashar. They head to speak with the Spark'steel family representative, Dave Spark'steel. The first talk about the trade deal they made with Mistrya. They talk about Duncan Spark'steel, Dave's ancestor, and the secrets that could be in his tomb. :Duncan Spark'steel :Famed smith who mass produced weapons during a time of war. His endurance and strength were legendary. At one point when his home of Abenkai was under siege he stayed up for a week straight producing arrow heads for the archers. Even when his smithy was hit by a shot from a trebuchet, he just moved his operation down the street to the neighbor’s smithy and restarted production. Dave Spark'steel says he will talk with the rest of his family about allowing access to the tomb, but he doubts they will get permission. 16th April, 1511 The Royal Family attend a Meeting of the Conclave. He briefs them on the trade deal and Maya's engagement to Crown Prince Louie. Budariousz also warns of Scoria. It is best that Mistrya and Drekis stay at war, so Mistrya doesn't turn their attention at them. Dave Spark'steel approves of the deal publically. The Conclave vote on the deal unanimously. The members of the Conclave thank Maya for her sacrifice for the nation. Sami fails to learn "Feather Fall", but manages to learn "Comprehend Languages" & "Magic Circle". Sara and Maya head out shopping, Maya picks up a tent. Budariousz goes to talk with Dunadun, head of the Questari Family. He talks about the problem with the Kobolds outside Tal'Ushar. He also asks the Questari about a potential bride for himself. They arrange for an event on the 21st of June. 18th April, 1511 The Spark'steel decide to refuse the entry request into the tomb. The royal family meet to decide what to do next. Budariousz wants to go after the Kobolds outside Tal'Ushar. They leave Sandashar with Saleen and 4 royal guards. 20th April, 1511 The royal family arrive back in Tal'Ushar. Sara looks at an old map of Akuba. Budariousz speaks the Alex who is in charge of the Gryphon Aviary and asks them to take Sami on a flight after they get back from their next adventure. 21st April, 1511 Saleen and the Royal Guard shadow the royal family into the Taltemoris Woods. The Royal Family want to solve this themselves, so ask Saleen to keep a distance from them. They arrive at the spot of the last Kobold attack but can't find the tracks. Saleen offers to find the tracks for them, but Budariousz doesn't want to lose face, so heads off into the woods in a ransom direction. After ten minutes of going the wrong way, Saleen whisper to Sami which way to go. Sami then tells the family. The party follow onward. They rest at a creek. Sami spots Saleen as turned to stone. The party warn the guards, 3 of them run up to the royal family. Maya goes up to check alone and confirms Saleen is a statue. They realise the 4th Royal Guard has also be turned into a statue. Budariousz orders a retreat. Everyone else is separated. Sara almost gets hit by an ox cart. Sara gets onto the ox cart and they rush away to Tal'Ushar and gets to the city quickly. Maya and Sami end up a cliff. Sami and Maya look at Sami's maps and work where they are and head south and get to town easily. Budariousz and a Guard named Barberra run into a different cliff coast and are lost. Budariousz plans to wait overnight so they won't be inside the woods when it is dark. That night Budariousz is woken up by Barberra, saying there are goblins nearby. They hide from the patrol of 6 goblins. The rest of the royal family are in their palace in Tal'Ushar and it is almost sunset. They send out some scouting parties to search for Budariousz. Budariousz mistakes the search party for smugglers and avoids them. 22nd April, 1511 Budariousz and Barberra walks back to Tal'Ushar. The family gather and get a large group of guards and trackers and some Questari members. They find Saleen eaten, but the other guard is uneaten. Maya sets up straps around the uneaten stone guard and stake out the guard to kill the basilisk. That evening the Basilisk shows up and goes into the bear trap. Everyone opens attack and kill it. 23nd April, 1511 by Matthew Burger ]] The family wake up and the Questari Family has just captured 3 kobolds and delivered them to their residence in Tal'Ushar, along with a translator. Budariousz gives the Kobold some food. The Kobold reveals that they have been encouraged by other humans from the Brasslands, to attack the roads more. The Kobolds says they were threatened by the humans with their controlled basilisk. The family show the kobolds the dead basilisk, proving they can stop the basilisk. They ask the Kobolds details about the humans from the Brasslands. The kobolds have never visited the barbarians, the barbarians visited them. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes